The next generation of fire
by deadopal
Summary: this takes place 26 years after the naruto shippudden. see what has happened to the rookie nine and watch the next generation of ninja grow.
1. Chapter 1: the next team 7

This starts 20 years after the shippuden Naruto

**This starts 20 years after the shippuden Naruto. Find out what happened to all of you favourite characters and watch the next generation of ninja grow. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto this is merely fan fiction **

**Chapter 1- the next team seven**

It had been almost two hours all the other students had been picked up by there sensei's where on earth was there's?? Sat in the room were the latest team seven and they were the newest jumble of misfits that much was true. First there was Obito Uchiha; he unlike his older siblings had graduated at the expected age of twelve. He had long black hair which he had tied back into a ponytail that reached down to his waist. He had bright green eyes which he had inherited from his mother. He was known mostly as the loud mouth Uchiha, his father sometimes wondered if he was truly his son as he seemed to have little ability as a shinobe. Next there was Shika Nara the lazy genius who had failed the graduation test four times purely because he slept straight through it. He had short brown hair and black eyes, but what were most noticeable about him were the two giant fans attached to his back. He had been trained by his mother Temari and hence appeared to prefer wind techniques instead of the Nara clan's traditional shadow manipulation jutsu. Finally there was Namaki Uzumaki she was the only female member of the group. She had long blond hair which she had platted neatly behind her back; she also had violet pupiless eyes. To be honest she was simply a blond haired version o her mother, hinata. This includes her personality. Yes she was incredibly shy and barely spoke.

'Where on earth is our sensei' complained Obito 'it's been hours I want to train I will be the strongest shinobe this village has ever seen!!' 'Yeh cause that's likely' stated Shika; 'I like this it gives me more time to sleep.' 'Why you lazy idiot I am going to beat the hell out of you then you will see then…..' However Shika never heard the rest of the young Uchiha rant as he had drifted back to sleep.

Obito may have been one of the worst ninjas but he could pull a good prank. So as there sensei didn't feel like showing he would make her regret this! He walked to the window picking up a mug as he went; he then filled the mug with mud and leafs before carefully balancing it on top of the door, so when there sensei did arrive he would get a mouth full of mud.

Namaki stared at the boy she thought he was a bit strange but she never realised he was quite so childish but as usual she did not have the confidence to voice this. It was then that a young girl walked in seeing the mug falling she caught it and threw it directly at Obito covering him in mud and who knows what else.

Shika had awoken at the commotion looking at the young girl who had just entered. She was obviously a ninja as she wore the leaf headband on her forehead. She had long violet hair which fell neatly down her back and had a scruffy fringe which obscured her dark eyes but that was all you could really tell as the girl wore a mask which cover the lower half of the face. What did intrigue Shika about the girl was her choice in weaponry. She carried two pairs of nunchucka and strapped to her back were what appeared to be two ordinary wooden sticks. He wondered what use they would be in a fight; however was interrupted from his thought by an irate Obito.

'Who on earth are you, what are you doing here, wait do you have a message from our sensei cause he is two hours late and this is…. 'The young Uchiha did not finish as the girl finally spoke. 'Great I get stuck with a bunch of idiots.' And then turning to Obito, 'and why on earth did you assume you sensei was a male. I am hana Hatake and I am your new sensei.'

'What, you, but you can't be older then 15 how can you be our sensei aren't they meant to be experienced jounin, you can't be.' Stated Obito. 'Well I am actually 14 and I wouldn't be here if I weren't qualified. Anyway I don't time to have a chat with you let's get down to business. I want you each to introduce yourselves your goals hobbies, things you like and dislike etc…

Shika looked at the girl, 'you go first show us how it done.' 'Very well as I said I am hana Hatake, I have don't have any hobbies, I like a lot of things and don't hate much as for my dream I don't think you need t know that' she said while smiling. Great thought Shika so all she has told is her name.

Ok whatever I am Obito Uchiha and I am going to be he best Uchiha this village has ever seen and I going to prove to my father that I am just as good as Suma and Jun' 'so you are Jun's younger brother your not alike are you I can see what he means though.' 'what has he said tell me!' 'Ok Obito lets move on you she pointed straight at Shika' there was obviously something she didn't want to tell the Uchiha.

'I am Shika I like sleeping and don't like loudmouths as they are always weak and stupid. As for my dreams, I want to have and average life!' what thought hana he wants an average life, he obviously takes after his father. Hana then realised that there was a third member. She wouldn't have noticed her if it weren't for hana abilities in sensing charka.

'So who are you then she said looking at the girl.' 'I I amm err Namaki Uzumaki' hana stared at the girl she was the hokage's daughter, Dan's little sister. How odd she had never met a shy Uzumaki.

'right we meet at training field three tomorrow at six there I will test you to see if you are good enough to be genin, but looking at you I may as well send you back to the academy now.' And with that hana had vanished leaving the three new genin speechless.

**I know this chapter was short but it was just introducing the characters and the next chapter will be more interesting plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2 : You Fail!

This starts 20 years after the shippuden Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto this is merely fan fiction **

**Chapter 2: You Fail!!**

Hana had decided to turn up on time to se her little genins; well she was only 1 hour late which for her was as good as on time. She could see them sat around the three stumps none were talking, Shika even appeared to be asleep. Great she thought it won't take long to get rid of his lot. And with that a wicked grin appeared across hanas face but no one would know as it was covered by her mask.

'so you maggots lets get this over with, here I have one bell whoever gets it will remain a genin the other two rejoin the academy, you have an hour!' 'What!!' cried Obito this can't be true, he had to get that bell he couldn't lose.

'Ok then lets go' and with that hana had vanished. Obito quickly got up to find hana but was stopped as Shika stuck his arm out. 'You fool this is not a test of strength I mean what chance do we have against a jounin never mind a ha..' 'Wait' interrupted Obito 'so this is to test our teamwork, cool right I think we should..' 'n..nnoo' interrupted Namaki, 'I I think that um.. Well Shika, I mean he is Shikamarus' son ummm.. so he should well plan.. um..'

'I agree' stated Shika 'I am definitely the smartest right now listen carefully…..'

Hana had been stood in the middle of the training field for nearly ten minutes she was beginning to think they had given up it wouldn't have been the first time. But then suddenly an Uchiha was heading straight at her, obviously he had no fighting skill. Pathetic hana though as she pushed him face first into the dirt. This was seriously all the Uchiha had no wonder he was though of as a failure. She was however pulled back to reality as she saw a spinning orb of charka, that couldn't be the rasengan.

There was no doubt about it Namaki could already use the rasengan. Great at least there working as team. Hana quickly formed hand seals before disappearing in front of them only to pull them into the earth so all that could be seen was there heads. It was then at this point she noticed a shadow extending in her direction. She had always presumed that Shika was a wind user and had no idea he could also use the shadow manipulation jutsu. This plan was nearly flawless, however Hana wasn't one to be taken down so easily taking out a kunai she aimed it directly at Shika sensing his presence. It pinned him to the tree which such force he was knocked out.

Hana then proceeded to tie Shika to the stump. It had know been an hour, now Shika had awoken it was time for hana to give the verdict. 'So you are all as weak as I first suspected. However you worked well as a team and seemed to have some sort of plan, I guess you weren't that bad however you failed to retrieve the bell so I have no choice but to fail you.'

'What' shouted Shika 'that can't be right your test was a test of teamwork, it was logical we should have passed.'

'You fool Shika, do you think that on a mission such failure is an option, I will explain. Yes this test was originally used to test teamwork however unlike my father I thought strength is also important. If you can not even get a bell of me when I was fighting at genin level myself then you have no chance out in the real world.' Stated hana she showed no emotion in her voice though in reality she was very impressed with the strength of the genin especially Namaki she was certainly interesting.

I will see you at the academy in two hours where if you still wish to be a ninja I will re-induct you back to the beginning.' 'But we will be with 6 year olds' shouted Obito he couldn't believe it he had worked so hard and for what?? But as he continued to complain he noticed that the jounin had already vanished.

Two hours had passed and hana had for once been the first to show up he would give them ten minutes to show otherwise she would presume they would quit. Shika had been wondering around for a while now, he had always only wanted an average life and yet it was him, he chose to be a ninja. Yes it was him who chose and he wasn't going to quit now never mind how troublesome it was.

Namaki was very nervous she didn't want to left behind, if she didn't become strong then there was no way she could come out of the shadow of her family she had to become strong even if it meant 20 more years at the academy she would become stronger than her father.

It was Obito who finding the decision hardest, he had failed again, what would his father think he had always expected so much from him and yet all he had ever been was a complete failure. But how could he quit if he quit he would prove them right and that wasn't an option, he would be the strongest Uchiha no matter what, believe it (I am sorry I couldn't resist.).

It was with a smile that hana noticed her three little genins dragging there feet into the gates of the academy. They were the first team she had had who had bothered to show up. Finally she thought. 'Right then there is only one more thing to do, I must ell you something of great importance…………… You passed!'

'What' shouted Shika and Obito, Namaki merely feinted. 'I don't understand' shouted Obito was almost pulling his hair out with frustration. 'Is it not obvious' replied hana while checking to see Namaki was still breathing. 'that was the final test you must be prepared to do anything as ninja, and you three all proved to me that you were, I mean to go back to the academy and work with six year olds at your level how embarrassing! Anyway I will see you three here tomorrow at 9 that is when the real missions start' and with that she left the three speechless genins

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed plz review. The next chapter will tell you a bit more about each of there family lives. There parents and siblings etc...**


	3. Chapter 3

This starts 20 years after the shippuden Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto this is merely fan fiction **

**Chapter 3: good news**

Hana arrived home early that evening her brother and sis had moved out years ago it was only her and her parents who live at home. You may think this is funny but you must remember no matter how old she act or how talented she is she s still only a 14 year old girl.

'Hey mum, dad I am back!' she shouted, her parents hadn't change in all these years. Her mother Anko Hatake was still the crazy proctor lady and her father, kakashi was still the laid back pervert he had always been. They were a bit of an odd couple but although they did not show it much in public were very much in love!

'Well' Anko almost shouted 'do you have a team can we call you hana sensei.' 'mum, for goodness sake I have only just walked in the door and yes I do have a team and don't you dare call..' the rest of hanas speech however could not be heard as it was drowned out as Anko squealed grabbing her daughter in a hug. 'Good we can celebrate, I will call Rin and Ichigo they should be here to celebrate with there sister, oh and kakashi you cook.'

Kakashi just sighed retreating to the kitchen, he was too very proud of his youngest daughter, but raising a team that was a task he had barely survived. He laughed to himself she would certainly need a lot of luck!

At the Uchiha house the atmosphere was much tenser as Obito ran into the house, as expected his mother was extremely happy he had always got on better with his mother she was never as strict and never compared him to any of his siblings. Obito is the third child of sakura and sasuke she has had 5 children and was currently expecting another. You have to remember sasuke wanted to repopulate his clan.

'Mum I passed, mum I passed' shouted Obito. 'Oh well done Obito I new you would' said sakura happily. Sasuke who was also sat in the kitchen just looked at his son 'well you took your time' he said with a smirk.

Shika had never made it back to the Nara residence as had fallen asleep on the bench. But his sister Maru had luckily found him to carry him home honestly her brother was ridicules. She was 14 and was a chunin unlike her brother she was much more lively if not a little hyperactive, but then again there mother was Temari.

The final member of team seven had not headed straight home, no one would be home so she had decided to visit her family at the hokage's mansion they would all be there now. Namaki had one older brother named Dan, he was 14 and had just become a jounin, and he had bluish hair like he mother and also had white eyes though his were tinged blue. Her mother was the head of the hyuuga family and a captin in the Anbu blackouts. And then who could forget her father the 6th hokage Naruto Uzumaki. What you could say bout her is that she certainly had some big shoes to fill.

It was Dan she ran into first, Dan could read his sister like a book which helped considering how shy she was. He ran up to her immediately placing her on his shoulders running through the hokage mansion shouting she passed to anyone he saw. He defiantly took after his father who after hearing the commotion came and joined in the chant of she passed giving his daughter a big hug. He was so proud. Hinata was the last to find out she had lost her shyness, most people say it was form hanging around with Naruto but I think it was actually due to kiba, (but that different story.) anyway hinata come running up to her daughter pulling her from Dans shoulders pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

Namaki may always feel in shadow of her family but she wouldn't sway them they were certainly always fun to be around. 'Oh wait' shouted Dan 'so who is going to be teaching our little maki' Namaki winced at the nick name little how dare he 'oh umm well it it is umm hana.'

'Wow' replied Dan 'your going to be taught by a Hatake, that great! And by hana Hatake you certainly got lucky there kid!' lucky Namaki thought I wonder what is so special about her, I mean she was young but she never seemed that powerful I wonder….

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the story will get better as it goes! Anyway plz review any comments welcome! Next chapter the missions will begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

This starts 20 years after the shippuden Naruto

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto this is merely fan fiction **

**Chapter 4: **

Obito stood in front of the Hokage covered from head to toe in scratches, it was a mission nearly every genin took on and it was to catch that darn cat.

Naruto sat there intently staring at the cat it couldn't be the same cat, could it live that long… however he was snapped out of his daydream by a very angry looking Uchiha.

'I am a ninja, how do you expect me to improve if all you want us to do is to pick up rubbish and chase after some stupid cat. I mean I am going to be the strongest Uchiha our clan has ever seen, I want a real mission something where I can use my skills.' Stated Obito.

Hana just stared at the kid, it had taken them nearly four hours to catch the cat how on earth he thought he was ready for any kind of mission was beyond her. Though as usual she stood there her face blank waiting for the hokage orders.

'So he is the next loud mouth well I never. A loudmouth Uchiha how strange. You Obito can have your wish, if D rank missions are so far below you, then very well I will give you a C rank mission' what Naruto wasn't telling them however was that all the mission involved was a long walk caring some very heavy packages. 'you will be delivering some very important artefacts to the village of sand. They must get there within a week prepare your things and you will leave tomorrow.

Hana nodded at the hokage in reality she was highly pissed. They wee being used as donkeys, why was she stuck with a loudmouth.

'Where do you three think your going it is only noon.'

'But the hokage said the mission starts tomorrow' replied Shika.

'Exactly, you will have a whole afternoon of training, I have already planned your new training programs so it about time to put then into action.' It was at this point an evil grin spread across Hana face, it was lucky for the genin that she did wear her mask otherwise I doubt they would have followed her so willingly.

'Ok maggots we have already seen you possess at least so skills in teamwork so I have prepared you each an individual programmed that you will do by yourself along with our usual training. I will start with you Namaki' Hana stared at the blond Uzumaki; it was odd to think her as the daughter of the hokage she just didn't seem too fit in with her family. 'You have good skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu however you lack the skills with you Keekai genkai which most people within your clan process, I am afraid I am no expert on the hyuuga style however you will be practicing the 10 goten forms used within the style. I want you to practice each o these for at least 3 hours a day. Also you need to improve your power. Therefore I have bought you these weights soon you will fight with them without noticing though it might take a while to get used to.'

'Next is you Shika, yes the Nara clan hidden geniuses who can not be beaten when I comes to strategy. However you lack the physical strength of you peers. I have there set you up a program based on taijutsu' she then tossed Shika a scroll. 'You will not be using weights as this could create strain on your wind type jutsu.'

'And finally we have you Obito, the worst member of our squad. Your skills lie in being unpredictable and having a lot of determination and guts. Therefore your training program is the harshest as you have the longest way to go.' Hana could see the young boy face drop, n some ways she felt sorry for the kid being an Uchiha; it was probably a bigger burden than being a Hatake. 'You to will wear weights like Namaki and these will be increased with time. You I believe have god enough skill in charka control that you could be a good medical…'

'What you want me to be a nurse that a girls job there is no way.' Yelled Obito.

'you have not let me finish, yes you will train as a medic as this will come I handy not only for healing but you will know where to hit and with the charka control you will gain will hit a lot harder. I have hope you will be as strong as your mother as you seem to take after her.' This was the first time she had seen the Uchiha at a loss for words. To be honest the silence was kind of nice.

'I am not a trained medic nin and my skills in that area are still only basic so I have therefore arranged for you to have lesions with a tutor you will meet her today in 30 minutes. But if I remember correctly I told you it would be harsh and therefore I must inform you of the final part of your training you are to run around the entire village with your weights on every morning once you can do it within an hour then you will run around it twice until you can do that within an hour. Understand.'

'That is impossible there is no way, the entire village.' the Uchiha blurted out the shock clearly indented into his face.

'By your age I was up to 30 laps however now I can do 1 lap a minute maybe more if I push myself' replied Hana a smirk clearly visible on the jounin face. 'Obito why are you still here aren't you meant to be at the hospital, get going you fool.' With that Obito sprinted away.

**Thank you for reading plz review. The next chapter will be the start of there C rank mission hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
